pantera y Plata
by xdcraker
Summary: ¿Rodolfo y Maria trataran de volver juntos de nuevo?
1. atardecer

**un fic de Rodolfo x maria estos personajes no me pertenesen son de el tigre las aventuras de manny Rivera de jorge Gutierrez y Sandra equijua (Nickelodeon)(2007) ****Rodolfo:manny adivina queeee. ****manny:que paso ya no vamos a rejuveneser la cuidad otraves? Rodolfo:bueno si para traer pintura y tierra para que lusca tan Bonita como tu... manny:PAPA ya no quiero ya rejuveneserla casi nos tenemos que levantar tan temprano alas 6:00 de la madrugada Rodolfo:solo** **quiero que la cuidad este limpia y libre de cualquier villano. manny:entonces mejor no digo que los ponis no existen y que ya no me nesesitas me ire ami habitacion** **Rodolfo:no manny porfa se que ya estas harto pero lo hago para que seas una gran persona ****ayudante y tener el alma de un heroe de los rivera. tambien para estar mas tiempo contigo padre e hijo y hablar de cosas que tu deves de saber jovencito y de sentimientos privados. manny:papa no tienes.que decidir si quiero ser heroe asta estoy dudande sobre ser el tigre Rodolfo:pero manny espera solo quiero estar un dia tu y yo conviviendo ¿donde esta pero estaba aqui? . Rodolfo estaba buscando a Manny cuando vio que iva con frida ya para abajo se quedo ay un poco triste ya que solo queria pasar un tiempo de padre e hijo. Rodolfo:ahh ok portate bien mijo que hare contigo? mi muchacho **

**granpapi:que show ¿que pasa? Rodolfo:manny no quiso pasar tiempo con su Viejo padre. Granpapi:como no quieres que pase el dia contigo cuando le dijistes a Manny y a Frida que limpiaran la cuidad tu crees que no se canso **

**Rodolfo:si por eso no quiso ir a rejuveneser la cuidad ni pasar tiempo conmigo creo que me pase un poco ordenales que limpiaran todo ellos solos Granpapi:pus si pero tu bien felis con maria tomando su cafecito. Rodolfo:si desde que maria traia el guante de Plata peligrosa me guiño el ojo se veia tan hermosa y radiante. Granpapi:seguro que no eres sexoxo al pensar en su traje que traia. Rodolfo:si digo no no yo solo pensaba como la pasamos esos dias luchando juntos combatiendo el crimen el timbre empeso a sonar y Granpapi fue a revisar quien estaba tocando era maria quien venia de visita a visitar su familia. Granpapi:ohh Rodolfo es maria al escuchar su nombre puso sus ojos de corazon y casi parecia que volaba de felicidad cuando maria venia a su casa. Rodolfo:entra mi bella dama. maria:oh hola. Rodolfo dije que no hagas esa cara porfavor. Rodolfo:ahh perdon que te trae aqui maria:solo pasaba de visita y manny por que iva hablando con fridda de algo Rodolfo:ah bueno cuando le dije a manny y frida que limparan esa ves la cuidad creo que se molestaron por que nosotros estabamos tomando un cafe y ellos limpando todo y cuando le dije se molesto por lo de antier. maria:bueno eso si y desde ayer hiso lo.mismo . Rodolfo:yo solo quise reforsarlo y que aprendiera aser un gran cuidadano y ir por un helado con el creo que no quiere estar mas con su padre o ¿No soy buen padre o mi hijo no me quiere mas? cuando Rodolfo ya estava apunto de soltar unas lagrimas maria trato de calmar asu ex esposo. maria:no rodolfo solo esta un poco molesto ademas manny te quiere aunque no quiera que lo abrasas en publico o te este evitando para hacer cosas contigo o hablar de eso que le deven de explicar alos jovenes el te va querer y apresiar mucho Rodolfo:tienes razon maria manny desde pequeño me seguia a todas partes y le guataba que lo abrasara y que locargara en mis brasos lastima ahh mi muchacho gracias por tus vellas palabras. mientras hablaba saco su villetera y estaba entre un pedaso de plastico tranparente Rodolfo y Maria con manny de bebe este dava un suspiro y Maria quiso animarlo para que dejara de estar asi asta que se le ocurrio una idea pero casi no estaba segura era seguir combatiendo el crimen con su guante pero este solo la dejava una hora puesto si no se volveria loca como aquella ves pero no paraba de ver la foto de ellos tres juntos y saco de su bolsa el guante de plata peligrosa para pasar tiempo con Rodolfo para que se ****sintiera felis por invitarle un cafe ese dia. Rodolfo:ahh maria que haces? con el guante esa cosa es peligrosa maria:no pasa nadasolo quiero usarlo para algo importante. Rodolfo:para que maria:para esto cuando se puso el guante salio una luz roja al rededor se ella desaparecio y maria se transformo en la super heroina plata peligrosa Rodolfo vio lo hermosa que se veia sus ojos se le saltaban y el corazon le latia con ritmo de amor. Rodolfo:wow maria luces tan linda como un valle lleno de flores radiantes. maria:gracias guapo. . Rodolfo:ahhh me llamastes guapo maria:eso es lo que eres un superheroe macho guapo y musculoso vamos ayudame a combatir el crimen tu y yo juntos. Rodolfo:por supuesto mi muñeca. el superheroe Rodolfo se aranco la chaqueta gris mostrando su pecho Brazos musculosos y haciendo su pose del !white pantera! y maria. (Plata peligrosa) lo agaro de su corbata y fueron a combatir el crimen juntos Rodolfo se veia tan felis al estar con maria asu lado ella era la persona con la que se caso con Rodolfo y tuvieron asu hijo manny conosido como el tigre. Rodolfo espero esta opertunidad para decirle que la ama y que regresara con ****su heroe**. **ellos veian a unos ladrones asaltando las joyas de Miguel **

**Plata peligrosa agara a uno de los ladrones y lo avienta asia los otros white pantera pateo a uni con sus botas salio volando asiendo que deribara alos otros 3 arojandolos a una camioneta de la carcel llevandoselos **

**despues derrotaron al robot Sanchez quien abia destruido un banco y de ay mas tarde vieron al oso asaltando una pasteleria y los superheroes se encargaron de evitarlo pasaron todo el dia luchando contra villanos asaltantes cualquiera que empesara aser el crimen ellos llegarian a vencerlos al terminar su dia se pusieron en una colina que daba vista al volcan y a la cuidad milagro donde la puesta del sol se veia tan bella que iva oscureciendo en pocos minutos. Rodolfo:fue un dia tan asombroso. maria:si y aun mas por que eatuve con alguien tan guapo y tierno. Rodolfo:pues ya ves tan guapo con una bella dama tan guapa amm oye. maria:si dime Rodolfo:te queria pedir algo desde el otro dia y era que tu y yo nos volvieramos a regresar juntos como esposo y esposa asta el final. maria:pues ¿sabes que me parece bueno? regresar contigo por supesto acepto mi amado te quiero y te amare por siempre. Rodolfo:siempre espere este momento te amo y nunca te dejare sola mi amor. ambos se miraron de ojos y sucedio lo mas bueno un beso tan apasio ado que se dueron se acostaron en el cesped y como no habia nadie los veia desde esa colina Rodolfo empeso a desamarar un poco su traje y Maria desabrocho su cinturon del pantalon asta que Rodolfo le quito su guante y sin darse cuenta Plata peligrosa volvio a ser la maria normal esta al percatarse que Rodolfo la besaba y traia su cinturon por suerte traia sus pantalones esta lo empujo bruscamente. ****maria:oye idiota que te pasa sueltame. Rodolfo:pus hora ay maria hola. maria:Rodolfo no puedo creerlo tu quisistes que yo ay nose. Rodolfo:porfavor maria no fue mi intencion perdoname porfavor. maria:perdoperdonarte? eres un grandicimo baboso Rodolfo. maria ap estar ya muy enojada le dio una cachetada a Rodolfo que este se cayo y se sovo el cachete cuando se quito su mascara su ex esposa ya le iva a dar otra golpisa y este se hiso bolita para no ser golpeado el guante le hiso una seña de que no le pegara y Maria lo vio y no pudo creer iva a pegarle a Rodolfo esta se iso a un lado y se volteo para no verlo. Rodolfo:maria perdoname no queria hacerte enojar pero la pasamos muy bien tu y yo no hoy combatiendo el crimen. maria:vete Rodolfo no me busques. Rodolfo:pero maria no me hagas esto. maria:ya dije vete largo tu y yo se acabo el amor y la amistad solo quiero estar sola. Rodolfo:no no porfa yo te amo aun. maria:ya largargate ala chi.. solo vete lo siento mucho yo no me case con la mascara si no con un hombre vete te dije. Rodolfo ya no pudo evitar que le rompiera el corazon aun mas y este se fue corriendo ala cuidada milagro maria vio como se iva a gran velocidad y ella empeso a llorar un poco el guante le limpiaba una lagrima que salia maria:ya vamos a casa a dormir que tengo mucho sueño **


	2. echo pedazos

. **despues de ese momento tan agrio que paso Rodolfo iba patrullando las calles de la cuidad milagro en la noche para ver si o habia un villano o ladron haciendo el crimen y no habia nadie por las calles estaban vacias sin ningun ruido solo el soplido del viento volteo y vio en su celular que eran la 2:00am se dirigio a su casa la mirada triste casi llorando. casa del macho. Rodolfo abre la puerta y entra ala casa se notaba un ambiente de noche con el sonido de los grillos de afuera se dirigio asu habitacion se quito su ropa y se supo la ropa de dormir una camisa blanca y unos shorts amarillos pero no pudo evitar ver el gran cuadro de maria colgado por lo que este se empiesa a sentar en su cama y empiesa a recordar ese mal momento por lo que pronto empesara a llorar. Rodolfo:bueno por lo mucho aun tengo el cariño de manny no quiero decirle a nadie de esto si le digo a alguien van a pensar que maria me queria hacer daño. pero aun estoy echo pedasos por dentro. despues Rodolfo se dirigio ala cocina por una agua de toronja su fruta mas favorita se topo con manny en la cocina. Rodolfo:oh manny que haces? manny:hola pa vine por un vaso de agua para quitarme la sed que traia. Rodolfo:ok manny:bueno ya me ire a dormir bye. . el chico queria evadirlo ya que no le queria decir de que no queria ayudarlo a limpiar la cuidad con el y pasar un rato ellos dos juntos pero fue lo contrario. Rodolfo:¿ahh mijo? manny:si papa Rodolfo:me quieres dar un abrazo? al escuchar esto manny se quedo sin palabras no ****entendía bien por que quiso un abrazo su padre aveces.si.lo incomodaba un poco pero el chico no tuvo de otra que abrazar asu papa. manny:este si**

**Rodolfo agaro asu hijo y le dio un; abrazo ****tan fuerte que pronto la cara tristeza que tenia Rodolfo desaparecio solo por un rato le daba de palmaditas en su espalda y el joven no podía respirar ya que su cara estaba en el pecho de su padre**

**manny:!papaa¡ No Puedo respirara. Rodolfo:ay perdon mijo me exedi de abrazo **

**manny:bueno ya me voy ami cama buenas noches. . Rodolfo:está bien mijo asta mañana. . el joven no entendía un poco asu papa el era todo un gran macho aunque también tiene sentimientos y es un poco infantil u este se fue a su cama acomodandose. manny:eso fue un poco raro pero por lo mucho aun me quiere aunque sea algo infantil aveces pero es asi mi papa. . el mas grande se dirigia a su habitación para dormir este aún se le quedaba viendo el cuadro de maria ya no sabia que hacer con su ex esposa tanto que la amaba demasiado y termina mal. Rodolfo:tantos años que perdimos separados tu y yo bueno por lo mucho aun tengo el cariño de mi hijo que se que algun dia sera un gran heroe te extraño tanto. Rodolfo se acostó en su ****cama**** no sin antes agarar una foto de maria y abrazandola y viendola aun no podia superarlo se volvia a sentir triste y casi con las ganas de llorar pero pronto se quedo dormio dejando caer una lágrima en la foto ****ella. . _casa del marichi_. maria estaba llorando en el sillon por haber echo sentir tan mal a Rodolfo ella pensó que su ex esposo iva a intentarla besarla forsadamente cuando traia el guante místico pero al final se arepintio de hacerle daño. maria:no no ¿porque? lo hise ise sentir mal a Rodolfo el aun me amaba aunque estuvieramos separados y todo por culpa de ese estúpido guante que no puedo controlar ****nose si fue bueno dejar a Rodolfo sin mi pero aun lo extraño. aveces maria aceptaba que ella se separara de su esposo pero desde que sucedio lo del guante pensó** **cuando Rodolfo y el se hicieron equipo contra los villanos de ay fue. y ahora maria no sabe si regresar con el o que cada uno siga su camino se quitaba las lágrima y fue asu habitación para dormir aun pensando en Rodolfo. maria:ahh mañana aver como estaremos. _al dia siguiente_. Rodolfo habia termino de bañarse y vestirse ya para empesar el viernes vio a manny y granpapi comiendo en la mesa y estaban jugando adivinado a personas con cartas y uno el otro decian asta que toco la persona que Rodolfo amaba. Granpapi:aver Manny esta esta regalada manny:dimela aver si adivino. granpapi:esa persona tiene ojos marrones y es muy bonita usa algo que la convierte en heroina dejo a alguien por el temor de verlo lastimando. y también.. . manny:oh ya ya se quien aver aver es... cuando manny iva a decir la persona Rodolfo lo dice pero de una manera tan vella y clara. Rodolfo:esa hermosa persona es alguien que se enamoró de un superhéroe que lo admirava y lo amaba con el alma pero un dia se fue rompiendolo en pedazos y no dejo nada pero aun sigue aqui aun y ella es mi amada maria granpapi y manny miran algo raro a Rodolfo con su mirada triste este ve a ambos 2 y para no arruinar el juego decide improvisar. Rodolfo:este orale que bueno es viernes si alfin el dia favorito de mi hijo ¿no? manny:oh si que chido que ya sea viernes despues Rodolfo pensó en mejor rejuvenecer la cuidad otraves con Manny ****para que este mas bonita y no valla a estar sucia y conbatir el crimen con su unico hijo para pasar un buen rato con el. **

**Rodolfo:manny ven saca las brochas de pintura las flores las herramientas y por último palas manny:ay no me digas que vamos a.. Rodolfo:por susupuesto a rejuvenecer la cuidad milagro y nose talves tu y yo podamos combatir el crimen juntos como un gran equipo con tu padre. y hablamos sobre mamas y papas manny ya sabia que era ese tema que tanto no le gustaba hablar si de porci cuando quería hablar de sus sentimientos privados este lo evadia pero no había quien lo ayudara a salir de ese momento Granpapi se habia ido a a cometer crímenes ala cuidad y frida no estaba para sacarlo de ay solo el su papa. Rodolfo:hijo primero hablaremos del tema que ya quería decirtelo hace dias y de tus sentimientos privados. manny:ahh papa. Rodolfo:agarra todo las cosas en lo que te explicó mira manny esto es algo natural que hacen los hombres y mujeres es cuando se quieren mucho pero mucho. manny:papa porfavor. Rodolfo:despues de que hambos manny:papa no. mientras Rodolfo hablaba este agaraba a su hijo de sus hombros para que lo abrasara cuando le explica ese tema manny comensaba a fastidiarse un poco con su papa. manny:!papa¡ **

**Rodolfo:y cuando ya terminan de besandose la mujer y el hombre manny:!PAPA! dejame. cuando el joven ya se fastidió se solto de los brazos de su papa y este lo mira confundido y algo casi triste. Rodolfo:que pasa mijo por que te enojas. manny:es por que aun no quero hablar de esos temas ni mucho menos de mis sentimientos solo quiero estar en pas Rodolfo:y que pasa con lo de limpiar la cuidad con tu padre y de hacer un equipo manny:ahhhh nose papa mientras hablaba con su hijo Granpapi vuelve de la calle y manny aprovecha ese momento para otraves evadirlo diciéndole a du abuelo que lo dejara con frida. manny:este necesito ajustar mi cinturón del tigre adiós papa nos vemos. Rodolfo:oye manny pero y la cuidad como la limpamos y lo de formar un equipo juntos de padre a hijo? manny:adios papa bye te marco cuando llege con frida bye pa. manny y Granpapi salen de ay y Rodolfo da un suspiro triste al ver a su hijo denuevo evadirlo cuando hablaba de sus sentimientos este guarda las cosas y se va a su habitación a volverse triste. Rodolfo:ay hijo yo siempre pienso que aun quieres estar con tu padre como de pequeño ojala entenderias lo que paso conmigo y tu mama pero mo puedo decirtelo mi propio hijo casi no quiere estar con pasar tiempo con su padre pero sal a divertirte no te voy a obligar aserlo mi muchacho mi buen hijo**


	3. una señal

**. _minutos después_. Rodolfo sale al parque donde maria y el hiban se sienta en una banca cerca de un hermoso estanque solo mirarba alas personas que decían cuanto se amaran y esto lo sentia un agujero en el o pecho vio pasar popor la barda un cabello esponjado y era el de María cuando paso ay este la empiesa a seguir para ver si todavia habia algo en ella la bolsa donde lleva unos 3 libros se le cae uno de ay y ella no lo escucha caer al piso Rodolfo ve que maria se atrabiesa la carretera y este toma el libro para que nadie se lo robaran y por fin encontró su casa le parecia medio cerca de la suya Rodolfo se esconde en un arbusto empieza a notar que maria no estaba feliz se le miraba triste asi que entro ala casa y Rodolfo alcanso a ver por la ventana a maria aunque el sabia que espiar ala gente desde su ventana no era educado el mejor rechazo eso ya que solo lo hacia para ver si habia una señal en maria tuvo que usar unos vinoculares pare ver la vio sentada en su sillon y se veia tan triste maria agarra una foto de Rodolfo y la abraza con fuerza después agara la y la pone en su mueble y seva ya otra parte. cuando Rodolfo vio la foto sintió que si había una señal buena maria aun seguia extrañandolo a el a pesar de haberlo echo sentir mal aun lo queria Rodolfo se fue de ay a su casa suya agarrando el libro rojo para devolverselo vio que en el decia en letras doradas que brillaban estaba escrito como (recuperar a una persona) nuevamente Rodolfo porfin tuvo ya una respuesta buena maria aun quiere regresar nuevamente con el este saca una sonrisa pero no sabia si quiere regresar con el o ser solo amigos esta duda no podia responder si maria regresa con Rodolfo seria lo mas bueno para el pero si regresa como amigos aun asi le seguiria hablando pero aun todavía la extranaria al caer la noche en la cuidad milagro todos dormidos y en la casa del macho igual el sonido de los grillos nuevamente se escuchava Rodolfo estaba en su cama aun con la duda pero decidió hacer algo ir a casa de maria y pedirle su respuesta pero no sabia si lo hiva a recibir por lo mucho aun tenia algo positivo con su ex esposa. Rodolfo:espero y me des una respuesta ya no aguanto sin estar contigo un dia mas.****mii amada vella**


	4. volverías

**Rodolfo estaba bañandose y mientras toda esa agua tivia caia a su cuerpo empesa a recordar tantos vellos recuerdos que pasaban el y maria cuando aun seguían siendo esposos asta que llega un dia donde María hacia sus maletas y se fue de la casa por que se aterraba al ver a su esposo teniendo que ser atacado por un villano o monstruo y de ay se separaron se tallava la cara con solo recordar ese dia ya cuando termina de bañarse se sale de la ducha y se pone ya su ropa para vestirse se dirige ala cocina y se hace un cafe con pan eran las 8:00 de la mañana granpapi estaba dormido igual manny pero despertaria tarde como era sábado****Rodolfo iva a casa de maria a entregarle el libro y decirle Porfin que regresara con el alaves estaba nervioso por la respuesta este sale del edificio y compra un vello ramo de rosas traia en sus brasos el libro y en la otra el ramo de rosas con una nota este recore el camino y Porfin llega a su destino y con los nervios Rodolfo se quita la mascara para limpiarse el sudor que le salia de los nervios y del calor que hacia en la cuidad mejor no quiso ponersela por que luego si olia raro su máscara cuando aquella ves que le decia a manny sobre de no hacer trampa y jugar con honor cuando se la quito empesaba olerla y olia a sudor. Rodolfo toco el timbre de la puerta y ve que por lod ventanales a maria y edta abre la puerta y nunca penso que iva a ser su ex esposo. maria al verlo esta se iva a hiperventilar pero trato de calmarse y pudo lograrlo. maria:Rodolfo hola que sorpresa. Rodolfo:hola maria pasaba por aqui y te traje algo que se te cayo ayer. mostrando en sus manos el libro. maria:mi libro donde estaba. Rodolfo:es que vi que se te cayo y como ivas atravesar la carretera pasaron carros y no pude dartela ayer y te la vengo a dar. maria:gracias Rodolfo por darmelo pasale entra deja abro la puerta. para que ppases Rodolfo:seria un honor gracias. ambos entran ala casa con un silencio tan abundante y María le hiba a pedir perdón por lo del jueves que paso con ambos. maria:Rodolfo te iva a decir algo siéntate en el sofa para decirte. Rodolfo:por supuesto dime que paso. maria:ay Perdóname por haberte dicho esas cosas Rodolfo no fue mi intención darte una cachetada esque fue el guante que no lo controlaba no quería acerté sentir mal yo pense que me ivas a besar forzosamente Perdóname mi amor. Rodolfo:por supuesto maria que te perdono espera ¿dijistes mi amor? maria:este Rodolfo te iva a decir perdón Rodolfo:ok no pasa nada ya lo olvide maria:en verdad fui una idiota contigo. Rodolfo:no te pongas asi no era intencion ya lo sé que ese guante aveses no lo controlas pero todo bien maria linda. maria:esta bien voy por un te que hise quieres para darte. Rodolfo:si porfavor pero te traje esto maria:estan hermosas Rodolfo gracias por las flores son muy Bellas. Rodolfo:trae una nota leela lo que dice. maria:aver dice quieres salir en un picni en las afueras de la cuidad milagro. wow me parece buena idea Rodolfo ahora me toca traer por comida para ir esperame porfa Rodolfo:ok maria te espero. al parecer Rodolfo se sentia ya mejor al hablar con maria e invitarla a salir pero faltaba decirle si todavía lo ama o lo quiere como amigo y mejor esperaria al final del picnic.****Rodolfo llevava cargando la comida que maria hiso y las bebidas las traia maria para el picnic ya al cabo de unos minutos llegaron donde ellos habian tomado un cafe después de que manny y frida limpiaran la cuidad ya ellos se la ingenieban para no salir a rejuvenecer la cuidad los 2 adolescentes aveses evadian a Rodolfo diciéndole que tenian cosas que hacer y corría de ay para no limpiar. Rodolfo:mira maria aqui es donde tu y yo estabamos hase unos dias. maria:si es cierto que asta pusimos a manny y frida a limpiar la cuidad por darles dinero de mas ¿Y ya no fueron a rejuvenecer la cuidad? Rodolfo:no ambos se molestaron un poco conmigo por dejarlos que limparan todo ellos solos frida ni venia ala casa y manny se iva con granpapi a escondidas a dejarlo con frida en lo que sacaba los cosas en el sotano**. **maria:oh pero ya entendieron que no les deves de dar dinero de mas? Rodolfo:eso si ya entendieron la lección bueno y ¿de que quieres hablar? ****maria:mmm nose y ¿tu? Rodolfo:mmm nada y quieres mas cafe. maria:este si por favor y tu no quires un sándwich de jamón. Rodolfo:si gracias. ambos dos estaban tan callados que solo mirabam asta el volcán de la cuidad milagro y ninguno hablaba solo puro silencio asta que Rodolfo no estaba seguro si preguntarle a maria si todavía lo seguía Amando. a el pero su decisión era mas que decirlo aunque le davan muchos nervios este hablo. Rodolfo:maria puedo preguntarte algo. maria:si por supuesto dime que pasa. Rodolfo:porfavor si te hago la pregunta no me vallas a rechazar no quiero perderte maria:si dime lo que quieres yo te ayudare Rodolfo:de veras no me vas a jusgar. maria:Rodolfo sabes lo que paso con lo del guante místico y yo te deje mal así que tienes mi palabra de lo que digas. Rodolfo:ok esta Bien maria tu si tu quieres regresar conmigo amor? al escuchar lo que dijo Rodolfo maria no sabia que responderle ella ya no podia ocultarlo de que todavía amaba a Rodolfo pero si volvian otraves iva a ver como el era atacado por algun monstruo o villano y ella solo veia la cara de Rodolfo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos y tuvo que responderle con la verdad y tener que superar sus miedos de hiperventilacion si queria recuperarlo asi que esto fue lo que dijo maria. asia el. maria:Rodolfo yo este yo. Rodolfo:vamos maria no te preocupes. maria:Rodolfo tu y yo éramos marido y mujer antes y no sabes.la falta que me hiscistes**. . **Rodolfo:maria también me hacías tanta falta cuando te fuistes no sabes como me puse esa noche llorando en la cama solo sin nadie a quien decirle te amo maria:si por que tambien cuando ya me iva de la cuidad también sentía que me habian quitado el corazón pero yo no se responder esque que tal si otraves lo intentamos y al final yo sea la asustada al verte golpeado nose nose que decidir. Rodolfo:maria porfa no llores se que no fue bueno que nos separaramos. además ati te va bien siendo mariachi y heroína si regresamos talves podriamos ser de nuevo un equipo contra el. crimen otraves maria:je si recuerdo ese dia fue el mejor lo malo esque me volvi una loca jaja. Rodolfo:me gusta cuando estas feliz solo escucha a tu corazón y sabrás que hacer maria:Rodolfo creo talves talves no lo intentemos de nuevo. Rodolfo:ok maria no importa aun seguiremos siendo amigos maria:no tonto Rodolfo no podemos por que quiero ser mas que tu amiga. Rodolfo:mas ¿que una amiga? a que. maria:ay Rodolfo te amo mi amor. . cuando maria termino de hablar lo agaro de la espalda y como no traia máscara ambos se dieron un beso en la boca que duro unos segundos Rodolfo se sentia en las nubes al poder recuperar a su amada esposa de nuevo Rodolfo:wow maria eso fue bello pero que pasara si otraves me vieras pelenado. maria:pues adivina quien usara el guante místico para formar un equipo con alguien y ese alguien ya se quienes. Rodolfo:como? usaras el guante místico para volver a ser heroina. maria:por supuesto que lo usaré para ser de nuevo plata peligrosa pero solo lo usaré una hora solo una hora para que no pase como la otravez. ay que empesar otraves lo nuestro. ****desde cero para no ir tan rápido y con calma **

**Rodolfo:tienes razón no ay que apresurarnos tanto si queremos que nuestra relación siga ay qye volver a empezar de nuevo Maria:cuanto tiempo pasa ve tanto que duramos separados y mira el destino nos volvió a juntar pero ay que tener mucha confianza y amor entre nosotros. Rodolfo:por supuesto por que el amor entre dos personas puedo superar cualquier obstáculo que se ponga. los dos estaban platicando de lo mucho que se amaban entre ellos ya cuando el sol se ocultaba recogieron sus cosas y Rodolfo fue a dejar a maria a su casa para que no de fuera sola ivan caminando las calles oara llegar y porfin llegan a la casa de maria ya para que entrara Maria:bueno Rodolfo gracias por el picnic y por traerme para aca. Rodolfo:descuida maria yo aria lo que fuera por ti. Maria:lo mismo digo ok Rodolfo mañana nos vemos para salir Rodolfo:por supuesto cariño. Maria:adios Rodolfo te amo mucho. Rodolfo:yo igual linda asta mañana cielo. Maria:espera falta algo. Rodolfo voltea para atratrás cuando maria le habla ella lo besa en la boca y pronto termina el beso y maria estra ala casa. Rodolfo puso su cara de cachorro y se ponia rojo al poder sentir de nuevo sus labios tan delicados de maria cuando termino el beso y la veía entrando ala casa este se fue caminando alegre y daba brincos como si fuera una bailarina de ballet asta que choca contra y tropieza con alguien y ese era Emiliano Suárez el jefe de Policía y el padre de frida este se le cae el sombrero de Policía se levanta y de enoja con Rodolfo por tirarlo. Emiliano:Pantera !que te pasa estas ciego o que¡ Me acabas de tirar y mira antes que no se me cayó mi churro y toda el azúcar se me tiro ¿Rodolfo? que te pasa. Rodolfo:ahh el amor toco mi corazón. Emiliano:¿de que hablas? no entiendo. Rodolfo:ahhh mi hermosa maria regreso por fin a conmigo soy el más feliz. Emiliano:ah ¿Ok? pero fíjate como caminas eres igual de raro como tu hijo. Rodolfo:ahhh que hermoso es el amor dd dos personas cuando ambas se quieren mucho ellos ellos dos... Emiliano:ey ey ey ya me se esa parte tu cres que mi esposa carmela y yo aun lo hacemos... ¿espera un momento de hablabas? cuando Rodolfo escuchó lo de Emiliano este le dice como iva la frase que el decía. Rodolfo:oye yo hablaba de que cuando dos personas se quieren mucho se dedican todos su amor a palabras. Emiliano se sonrojo al decirle lo que el y su esposa hacian cuando era de noche y Rodolfo supo que era y este le puso una sonrisa traviesa.**

**Emiliano:este yo bueno... ten cuidado para la otra vez Pantera fíjate bien y no le digas a nadie lo que dije ehhh Rodolfo:por supuesto no te preocupes si la cama rechina no tendras ningún ruido. Emiliano:Pantera ya ya yaaaaaaa. Rodolfo:bueno asta la vista Policía del amor. cuándo este termina su frase de.nuevo va otra ves caminando como antes y se queda ay Emiliano quieto mirandolo raro. Emiliano:vaya si que la maldición Rivera ataca al primer fenómeno raro. bueno pues por lo mucho frida esta en una pijamada con ese tonto de rivera y me la traiga sana y salva a mi hijita anita y nikita estan en casa de sus abuelos carmela y yo solos en la casa vaya carmela ay voy que esta noche tu y yo jejje ya imagino en la cama ya saben a que se refiere Emiliano **


	5. aceptación

**un dia después ****en la casa del macho Rodolfo Granpapi y manny estában ya comiendo para empezar el día Rodolfo estaba tan emocionado por la noticia que va darles a los 2 que asta estaba brindando en la silla de la emoción y de poder recuperar a maria. Rodolfo:su atención por favor. . Granpapi:¿que pasa? manny:traes una noticia buena papa. . Rodolfo:por supuesto mijo y esta noticia te va dar tanto gusto como el que tengo. manny:¿espera me vas a regalar unos patines nuevos? Rodolfo:no es algo mucho mejor. Granpapi:¿Manny se volvera un villano que asaltara alos bancos y robara como su buen y querido abuelo? Rodolfo:no papa eso lo hablaremos después pero el sera un gran héroe. Granpapi:cual héroe ni que nada la ves que tu le dijiste que jugara con honor en el partido perdimos otra ves tu le enseñas solo a que sea una gallina. Rodolfo:el tiene un buen corazón de héroe es muy honorable y amable Granpapi:oh vamos el sera un villano. Rodolfo:el sera héroe. Granpapi:villano. Rodolfo:héroe. manny ya estaba un poquito harto de escuchar siempre su discusión de su papa y abuelos en que decidirá si ser héroe como su padre o un villano como su abuelo Granpapi Manny:YAAAA por favor no discutan por mi futuro yo puedo decir lo que... ups perdon Rodolfo:!manuel Pablo Gutiérrez obrayan equijua rivera¡ te eh dicho que no te metieras a una discusión. y nunca gritaras asi. ****Granpapi:!ey no lo regañes a Manny¡ Rodolfo:!no lo estoy regañando le estoy diciendo que no se metiera a discusiónes de otras personas eso es todo¡ Ok vamos a relajarnos y como les decia esta noticia se deve a que maria y yo otraves nos casaremos de nuevo. manny:QUEEEEEE. Rodolfo:si mijo como lo escuchaste tu mama al fin regresara tanto tiempo que paso y mira por fin mi amorcito estará aqui en esta casa de nuevo manny:si pero yo este nose. Rodolfo:hijo porfin tu mama sera de nuevo heroína ella y yo combatiendo el crimen juntos. manny:pero papa el guante que no... Rodolfo:bueno tu mama quiere superar su miedo al verme peleando cob algun villabo o monstruo haciendo que guera de nuevo plata peligrosa ¿Verdad que es una buena noticia? manny:papa yo la verdad es que Rodolfo:y también talves te unirias con nosotros imagínate estaríamos al pendiente de ti tu yo y tu mama formaríamos un gran equipo unos padres y si hijo salvando la cuidad milagro manny no quería que sus padres estuvieran juntos el no le afectaba que ellos se separaran pero su lo hacina talves manny no le parecia que ellos se volvieran a casar asi que esto fue lo que dijo manny:nose no quiero formar un equipo frida me espera abajo bye al rato te mando mensaje para decirte que llegue el joven se fue y no dijo ninguna Palabra esto dejo a Rodolfo un sabor agridulce Rodolfo:no entiendo pense que manny le daria gusto pero nose arato hablre con el Granpapi:uy ami se me hace qud manny no quiere que ustedes vuelvan ok ire ala calle a organizar un crimen... dijo dijo ire por un pony asta la tarde Rodolfo:ahhhh si trame un pony porfa porfa Granpapi:ahh dije un pony? este quise decir una pizza bueno adios. Rodolfo:ok espero y no hagas un crimen Granpapi:si si si bueno bya. Rodolfo:ahhh mijo yo solo queria hacerte Feliz _unas horas mas tarde_. manny:ya llegue papa que hay de comer. Rodolfo:ya está la comida. manny:mmm que rico huele pollo con mole mi favorito !ahh esta tan pero tan caliente¡ Rodolfo:si bueno en lo que se enfría ay que hablar tu y yo de algo. manny:ahhhhh este ya no tengo hambre bueno bye tengo sueño mucho mucho. Rodolfo:manny ven porfavor. manny:ok papa Rodolfo:ven vamos ami habitación hablar. al entrar ala habitación de su padre manny estaba nervioso por que su papa le quería preguntar por que no esta a gusto con la noticia que les dio en la mañana. Rodolfo:sientate aqui donde te digo. manny:ahhh ¿en tu rodilla papa? le incomodaba a manny sentarse en su pierna cuando hablaban de algo muy serio y aun mas por que Rodolfo solo traia su camisa blanca y sus shorts amarillos su pierna le incomodaba y aun mas por que el pensaba que ya era grande de andarse sentando en su pierna Rodolfo:ahhh ok manny si no quieres sentarte en mi rodilla siéntate en la cama ahh y lo de los cambios en el cuerpo lo hablaremos ya después **

**manny:jijiji y ¿Que paso? Rodolfo:mijo que pasa contigo parece que no te da gusto la noticia. manny:no Rodolfo:pero aun mas ya no pasas mas tiempo conmigo te gustaba siempre combatir el crimen y ahora solo te alejas mas y mas de mi ahh de tu Granpapi igual aunque eso es bueno por que no te enseñara a ser un gran villano. manny:papa ami no me afecto que ustedes se separaran lo tome muy tranquilo ****pense que era mejor para los dos **

**Rodolfo:si ya lo se por que cuando tu mama y yo nos separamos tu eras mas pequeño y no sabías lo que le pasaba a tu mama. manny:ok pero si mamá se fue por que quiso regresar otraves contigo. Rodolfo:por que tu mama todavia me amaba aun si estuviéramos separados solo que tenia miedo de volver a verme atacado por un villano manny:pero y si mama y tu vuelven a casarse otraves se separarian Rodolfo:no mijo tu mama quiso mejor dejar esos miedos atrás y volver a empezar desde cero. manny:si entonces mi mama y tu quieren volver a ser un equipo contra el crimen. Rodolfo:si a tu mama siempre la amare con toda el alma si algo le pasara a ti o a tu mama se me destrozaria el corazón por que ustedes son lo que mas bueno que me haiga pasado y nunca los dejaría jamas son lo importante de mi vida **

**al escuchar estas palabras que dijo le recordó aquella vez que su papa nunca enfrento al mal verde el gran villano malvado esa ves supo que no quiso enfrentarlo ya que si lo haría iva a matarlo y dejaría a el a su mama solos manny conprendio que si su papa queria volver con su mama tenia que aceptarlo aunque no le afectara sabia que aunque estuvieran separados siempre iva a tenerlos a los dos para ayudarlo apoyarlo y saber que camino elegir si ser héroe o un villano. Rodolfo:asi que decidistes manny:ok papa puedes volver con ella. cuándo Rodolfo escuchó a su hijo este lo empieza a abrazar tan fuerte de la felicidad que traía adentro y afuera. Rodolfo:no sabed como estoy tan feliz de que volvamos a ser la familia de antes. manny:ahh ah papa se lo feliz que estas pero me estás apachurando el brazo ay ay mi brazo. Rodolfo:ay mijo perdón era la felicidad que traigo bueno mijo ire a ponerme mi ropa para salir manny:ok. Bueno deja me salgo. Rodolfo:ahhh espera también falta de hablar de algo sobre el cambio enbel cuerpo y de las abejas y el polen pero primero las abejas. manny:este bueno espera voy por jugo. cuando manny iva saliendo de la habitación de su padre vio que su padre saco un libro que decía un tema que no le gustaba hablar alos adolescentes y este se va corriendo ala puerta asta que se le olvida su celular de nuevo se va ala habitación de su padre.asta que no vio asu padre y entro y lo recoge pero la puerta se cierro sola y ve asu padre oculto detrás de la puerta y este la cierra con llave adentro de su habitación manny:oh no no por favor no. Rodolfo:bueno mijo es hora de que hablemos tu y yo siéntate un poco mas un poco mas sabes que mejor pegate conmigo. manny se puso tan nervioso que su papa puso su brazo en su hombro para tenerlo cerca el no queria hablar de ese tema ¿de donde venian los bebes? le causaba cosa hablar de eso y aun mas con su padre. Rodolfo:mira deja te explico cuando el hombre y la mujer se quieren tanto... manny:ay papa sabes se que eres un gran macho pero ahh oye no es mama marcandote de tu celular. . cuando Rodolfo va hacia el mueble agara su celular lo abre y manny aprovecha el momento para quitar el seguro y escaparse de la habitación. . Rodolfo:oye Manny no marcaba nadie bueno sigamos con el libro como te decía el hombre y la mujer empiezan... manny? ah otra ves se me escapó este muchacho bueno sera para la próxima ahorra ****a empezar el dia combatiendo el crimen con mi preciosa maria**


	6. final de la historia

**una mañana Manny estaba tan dormido en su cama muy trankilo sin que nadie lo molestara eran las 6:00am el sol faltaba ya poco para salir y apenas decidio que mejor se despertaria muy tarde al cerrar sus ojos poco a poco la puerta de su habitacion se abre de un azoton era Rodolfo bailando y sus botas de bronce se escuchavan cuando movia los pies la musica salia de una bocina conectada asu celular a volumen alto la musica que bailaba y taradeava se llamaba: _chica banda de cafe tacuba_. . ****Manny:ahhh papa que haces aqui. y por que bailas esa cancion con ese ruido? Rodolfo:mijo ****va a venir tu mama ala casa Manny:oh que bien pero puedes dejarme dormir un poco. Rodolfo:te lo decia por que tu mama y yo ****vamos a salir hoy para que tu te quedes aqui y no estén cometiendo algo malo. manny:descuida papa no haremos nada malo estaremos aquí en casa. **

**Rodolfo:bueno esta bien los dejare aquí ahh y tampoco nada de fiestas como la ultimavez que hubo un desastre total. manny:si papa no haremos fiestas te puedes ir trankilo. pero algo mas dejame dormiiiiir porfis aun no amanece y son las 6:13. Rodolfo:bueno ok pero no te levantes tan tarde para que te pueda marcar y saber que estas aqui bueno descansa. manny:ahhh por fin ahhh son las 6:16 aun me queda por dormir **

**5 horas después.Rodolfo estaba ya en la casa de maria esperandola a salir la ve saliendo de la casa cerrando con llaves lista para salir con su casi esposo. Maria:hola Rodolfo ya estoy lista. Rodolfo:que tal querida vamonos ya estoy igual listo**. **ambos fueron al parque donde ellos ivan a pasear cuando estaban aun juntos Rodolfo y maria se daban de la mano y se sentaron en el pasto y toda la gente que ivan al parque eran parejas que se decian lo mucho que se amaban casi el amor estaba en el aire ellos mientras se servían la comida al picnic Maria mientras veia a Rodolfo sacar los sándwich le da un beso en la mejilla Rodolfo le dice en el oído que al final del dia le iva a dar una sorpresa y maria tambien iva a decirle lo mismo a el ambos se rien por lo que la sorpresa de,ambos se la darian después Maria:recuerdas cuando paseabamos aqui tu y yo era el mejor lugar Rodolfo:si siempre ivamos con Manny aveses a que jugara con sus jugetes. Maria:como pasa el tiempo y no ah cambiado este lugar y sigue siendo el mas bello y hermoso igual que alguien. Rodolfo:este? aquien o quien es hermoso Maria:ay tontito te lo decia ati siempre quieriendo hacer reir eso es lo que me gusta de ti querido. Rodolfo:ami lo que mas me gusta de ti es esos ojos que parecen un campo de Bellas flores Maria:y tu sonrisa Rodolfo que siempre haces que se ilumine pero no solo te gusta eso ya sabemos que maas. Rodolfo:¿sabes que me gusta de ti? Maria:cuando traia el guante de plata y te quedastes boca abierta viendome con el traje asta ese dia fuimos compañeros de superhéroe compartíamos el crimen juntos te acuerdas que asta ese dia dije que si no habia un macho quien atrapara asalta bamcos conmigo. Rodolfo:jaja si asta me arranque la camisa para verme muy macho y me jalastes de la corbata para salir volando Maria:jaja si me acordé de eso pero no te veías nada mal sin camisa Rodolfo:jeje aveses hacia eso para verme muy macho pero prefiero verme muy bien para una persona que la amo mucho. Maria:ay mi Rodolfo siempre muy macho pero muy cariñoso y tierno. cuando ellos estaban eb su dia algien los espiaba Espiando y eran manny y Frida quiénes los veian hablando y diciéndose cosas tiernas y lindas.estaban ocultos en un arbusto y los veian ellos. manny:ahhh nose como van a volver ellos frida:ay por que manny es bueno que regresen se quieran mucho se amen ahh que lindo es el amor por eso vinimos aca manny:pero si tu fuistes la de la idea. Frida:je es neta? bueno ya estamos aqui pero también mira nos compramos unos churros. rellenos de chocolate. manny:bueno eso si es algo chido pero verlos diciendose de cosas amorosas Frida:bueno sí pero también aceptastes que regresaran otravez juntos. manny:si tuve que aceptarlo porque papa aun la seguia amando pero pensé que mi mama dejo claro de ser amigos pero creo que también le hacia mucha falta el pero tuve que hacerlo si no ambos estarian tristes aun si no loslos aceptara pero bueno te tedre que acostumbrarme a verlos otraves juntos meintras no los vea besandose con eso esta bien para mi. Frida:ay manito te falta verlos amandose cuando termino ya su visita al parque ambos ademas de que manny y frida no los vieran fueron caminando ala playa de la cuidad milagro quien en ella habia muy poca gente iva ya atardeciendo que el sol casi tocaba el mar se veia tan hermoso el cielo que aun tenia ese color naranja que lo caracterizaba mucho y era hora de la sorpresa pero Rodolfo fue quien iva ya a romper el silencio que uvo. Maria:ahh que hermoso se ve el mar. Rodolfo:si y el atardecer igual es una vista perfecta y para una velada romántica. Maria:si muy vello y precioso Rodolfo:maria creo que es hora de la sorpresa maria:si bueno también te voy a dar tu sorpresa pero creo que te va a gustar manny:cual sorpresa eww ojala no sea un beso otraves que si no voya devolver. Frida:ay ya no seas asi miralos que lindo Manny:pero que no tus papas se dicen lo mucho que se aman o algo asi. frida:si luego mi papa le dice a mi mama que la ama mucho que el es su guardian y mi mama le da un beso en la mejilla y me quedo escuchandolos manny:que no es muy estricto con el mismo o como? es es de guardian? frida:bueno si mi papa es estricto en su trabajo pero muy portado con nosotros ami y mis hermanas no es Casi asi y eso que son cadetes pero con mi mama eso de que es su guardián si asta mi mama se rie y mi papa le da un beso hermoso no? te contaria como se conocieron pero eso será para otra historia. ya continuando en ellos Rodolfo se pone de rodillas con una pose algo familiar este le dice a maria que se tapara los ojos. Rodolfo:tapate los ojos es algo hermoso lo que te dare ojala no sea tan apresurado Maria:no importa ya sabes que tienes confianza en mi yo te apoyare igual. Rodolfo:bueno ok ay va la sorpresa. cuando ya faltó para que le dijiera que abriera los ojos este saco algo que los unio en matrimonio algo que los unió un objeto de color dorado con el nombre de alguien mas y ese nombre era de maria roRodolfo:bueno abrelos. Maria:wow Rodolfo tu aun las tienes nose que decir en esto Rodolfo:Maria quieres te casarias conmigo otra ves? Maria:yo también te iva a decir lo mismo. el momento se puso muy sentimental entre ellos dos y lo que se ivan a mostrar eran los anillos que usaron cuando se casaron aun los tenia y por fin ivan a darle vuelta a una página nueva. Maria:yo mmm Rodolfo sabes que me separe de ti por una razon. Rodolfo:si me acuerdo Maria:pero ahora que supere mi miedo gracias a ti te devolveré el favor por supuesto ACEPTO Rodolfo:si maria enserio te volverias a casar de nuevo conmigo? Rodolfo puso sus ojos de lágrimas por la felicidad que alfin tuvo con esa respuesta Maria:claro por supuesto por eso me case con un hombre que es valiente y siempre piensa en su familia quiero regresar contigo amigo perdón quise decie mi gran esposo te amo y siempre te amare. Rodolfo:ay maria pero no llores que sabes que yo también me pongo así de felicidad ambos con las lágrimas saliendo de la felicidad se dan un beso de amor y cuando terminan de besarse ambos se abrasan el uno y el otro lloraba de felicidad sentian el corazón volviendo a later de una felicidad tan grande ambos se ponen los anillos y su amor de nuevo comenzó a iniciarse se quedan mirándose el uno al otro y en los arbustos manny y frida vieron como se declararon otra ves su amor asta que Rodolfo puso una canción en su celular llamada _ el derramo su amor por ti de:oceano_. Frida:ahhh que hermoso asta estoy llorando mira asta lo grave con el celular manny estaba se quedo cayado sabia que sus papas estaban mejor separamos pero al final volvieron y Ala vés sintio que estaba muy orgulloso de tener a sus papas juntos así que mejor tenia que aceptar tener a sus papas juntos por eso comprendió que siempre van a querelo por ser su único hijo y tener una gran familia que es diferente pero se quieren. manny:bueno vámonos ay que esperar a que terminen de abrazarse y nos vamos Frida:ya ves te dije que siempre se vaa a querer muchovy ati también vato. Rodolfo:ay mi amor como te extrañaba Maria:yo igual bueno tendre que hacer mis maletas para regresar ala casa y tener ya muy cerca a nuestro manny. Rodolfo:si yo se que el nos quiere nuestro gran hijo como yo te quiero ati. Maria:bueno y que esperamos? vámonos después de mucho tiempo porfin Rodolfo y maria volvieron juntos a casarse pero ademas de eso se volvieron compañeros de superhéroes el white Pantera con sus botas de bronce de la verdad y plata peligrosa con su guante místico eran los héroes de cuidad milagro Maria regreso ala casa del macho con Rodolfo ambos ya estaban Unidos cuando maria entro ala casa vio que todo segui igual y entro ala habitación donde dormia ahora va a dormir con Rodolfo todas las noches hablaban de lo que hicieron en el dia cuando ya fuera de noche estarían haciendo lo que una pareja hace cuando se aman mucho pero lo que les importantaba aun mucho más es cuidar y proteger a su unico hijo Manny ambos estaban muy felices su amor que se tenían el uno al otro ya después Rodolfo:quedo muy bonita la mesa. Maria:si fue por que la adornamos ahh extrañaba ver la visita desde aqui Granpapi:ahh ya llege y que hacen Rodolfo:adornando la mesa para los dos para comer y que hiciste tu espero que no hayas robado nada. Granpapi:por supuesto que no yo compro en la feria cosas de oro bueno deja entro. Rodolfo:y eso que se te cayo que es ahh es la mula dorada verdad? papi te la robastes otravez del museo. Granpapi:ahhhh no? la compre bueno bye ya me voy provecho no me molesten bye Rodolfo:ahh que hare con Granpapi. Maria:jaja ay Granpapi no va cambiar. Rodolfo:bueno pus si que hare con mi papa ahh manny ya ven a comer. manny:ya vine wow que rico se ve. Rodolfo:lo hiso tu mama a ella le queda muy bien todo. manny:si mama te queda bien todo. Maria:si gracias mijo pero tu papa me ayudo también bueno a comer ahora. Rodolfo:ay maria te amo mucho Maria:yo igual te amó querido manny:ahh pero no se besen estoy. comiendo. ambos dos se rien por el comentario de manny y ellos le responden. Maria:quien sabe manny cuando sea grande talves beses a alguien. Rodolfo:si a una chica que te enamore nose tal ves ya sabes quieeen manny:ay pero si frida y yo somos amigos bueno vamos ya a comer por favor. ambos se rieron por el comentario de au hijo y empiesan a comer ya agusto Rodolfo mirando con ojos de amor a maria igual ella lo miraba ya aclarando todo el amor que se tenian ellos 2. _y con esto se termina el fanficton de Pantera y plata les recuerdo que estos personajes no son mios le pertenecen a mexolpolis creador del tigre las aventuras de manny Rivera una serie que se tranmitio en 2007 en Nickelodeon una serie que marco nuestra infancia en esos años y que siempre sera recordada por nosotros aunque duro un año en la tele siempre va a durar en nuestra memoria_ se despide xdcrack y nos vemos para la otra talves aga otro pero ya vere cual se despide xdcraker y siempre recuerden esta serie que nos gustaba ver y si tiene los tazos del tigre seran un recuerdo de la infancia asta pronto y adiós **


End file.
